The Swan and The Raven
by Onlyndreams145
Summary: A series of one shots. What was Diaval's past? What if there was a girl in his past who; due to his stories Maleficent had chosen as a day time guardian for the little beastie some OC/Diaval Maleficent/Diaval and later Aurora/Diaval friendship or romance (whatever way you take it) chapter are in no order
1. What Else is There?

"What else is there?"

That! That is what Derek had said. She could hear her family now discuss it heated whispers; they thought she was asleep. She had failed, tremendously. Odette fell back on her bed and inhaled the night air, her reset curls fanning out on the mattress as she played with her fingers trying to get the dirt from under her nails. She looked up at a wooden mobile of swans that her father had carved for her before he went to the angels; her eyes were almond shape and the bluest of blues. "What else is there?" she said aloud.

Her father was a poor craftsman in the business of making spinning wheels before they were banned by the king. After his death Odette's mother Kiera had moved them into a crammed cottage with her aunt Marie and cousin Odile. So long Odette had felt sorry for Odile. Odile was so beautiful, like an angel with pale skin and large sea green eyes that sparkled like gems, but unlike her cousin she was shy and inwardly tragic and dark; secluded within herself.

She knew Odlie was envious of the many friends she thought Odette had; but really all they were- were friendly by passers on the street. Odette often tried to convince Odile to be more outgoing but to no avail. Odette also knew that Odile had hatred towards her, and was more than pleased with the events of the day.

It was because Odette had failed. Odette had failed them all. Today she was presented to the son of a wealthy merchant. The whole household had scrimped and saved all their earnings to buy her a fine virgin-white gown for the occasion in the hopes that Odette would return the betrothed of the affluent Derek.

It was going so well; Derek was decent mannered and Odette found the conversation agreeable; he feigned interest in poetry and her love of wildlife quite nicely and for his sake she listened to his barbaric hunting stories. He laughed only slightly at her aspiration to become a teacher, and Odette smiled and nodded at his like of the awful king. By the end of the evening Odette had decided that she could learn to like Derek in time, however in the eyes of Derek there was no such thing as time. Derek had ordered for the marriage to be arranged right way, yet Odette had pause. "Wait." She had said.

"Why? You're all I ever wanted, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." Replied the dark haired girl blushed, before biting her full bottom lip, debating to say the question pulling at her heart. "But what else? Is beauty all that matters to you?""

He stared at Odette long, hard and confused. She dug her nails into her palm until blood began to surface, if he could think of one more thing, one more single thing that he liked about her to rush into an eternity together she could give up all her pride of romance and marry for wealth for her family to gain prospect, all he needed to do was give her one realistic reason that he could at least like her. "What else is there?"

Odette sighed sitting back up on the edge of the bed; tomorrow she would return the gown and work overtime at her job as a barmaid. She went to the window… and smiled. She was glad he could think of nothing else! Life could go on now, of course under the heated gazes of her aunt and cousin; but still she could have a chance to find her own happiness. She opened the window to be greeted by a very old friend, who she knew was waiting for her as he did every night since she had rescued him. She reached out soft fingers and touched his face and he cawed in gratitude. Odette smiled at the midnight colored bird and asked. "What else is there, Diaval?" and by saying nothing at all, he said more than Derek ever could.

* * *

**I also ship Diaval/Aurora and Diaval/Maleficent **  
**but I liked the idea of a swan and a crow**

**please review :)**


	2. Home Again

It was a lovely day; Kiera noted chopping up carrots for the nights stew. Her niece played silently with her various dolls and toys. Kiera shook her head for a number of reasons; she wished Marie would stop buying Odile little trinkets with money that they didn't have, but also; she wished that her own daughter would play with dolls and girlish forget-me-nots.

Kiera looked fondly out the window at a dirty little six year old with two scrapped knees and bruised elbows, her little eyes so full of life as she danced and leaped around like a little sprite. She was such a special little girl so outgoing, thoughtful and kind. Momentarily little Odette had disappeared out of her mother's sight and reappeared dragging a latter to their oak tree.

"Odette, sweet be careful!" Kiera called wiping her hands on her apron going to the door. "I want to see if my friend came yet." Returned the child clearly excited. Kiera automatically knew what "friend" Odette was referring to. There had been a nest in that tree with an egg for months and little Odette would spend the livelong day singing to the egg and talking to it as if it were a babe in a womb.

"Odette please sweetheart you are going to fall and break your neck and then what good will you be to the bird?" but despite her mothers warnings she went on as Kiera held her breath. "it will be great mummy, we'll talk and dance and he'll teach me to fly and when he has a family I will help him raise it and…." Odette stopped and froze. For the longest time Odette held completely still, so much so she scared her mother. "Odette?".

"Odette?" Kiera called going to the tree as her daughter crawled down the latter with tears streaming down her face, she clang to her mother suddenly sobbing. "Gone!" she wailed. "My buddy is gone! Gone! He hatched but he is not in his nest." Her body was racked with heartbroken sobs. "Oh darlin, I-" Kiera stopped in mid-sentence as a quiet chirp-chirp broke through the air like a cry of help. Odette brightened as she searched high and low until suddenly…she saw him. She rushed over and scooped him up in her hands with completely and utter joy. If ever there was such a thing as love at first sight it was here and now with Odette and the little black creature she held. "Mummy, he fell." Odette explained. "What if he's hurt, I cant leave him on his own! Can I take him inside? Can I keep him? Only until he's strong enough to fly."

Kiera bit her lip, she knew if not for some miracle the poor thing probably wouldn't last through the night the least she could do was to give Odette the satisfaction of having it alive for the bit of time it had. So in the house it came, despite the protest of Marie and Odile who called it a devil bird; thus came the name Diaval. Odette stayed awake for the entire night nursing and caring for her beloved Diavel and he lived!

For weeks the two were inseparable. Any where that Odette went Diaval went with her. Odette often laid in the grass with Diaval perched on her stomach as she pointed up at other birds who flew. "That will be you someday, Diaval." She told him as he cooed. Then a sad look crossed her face as she thought of him leaving her behind.

And then the day finally came. She took him to the lake and he spread his majestic black wings and began to soar, she laughed with glee as he did so. He began to fly off towards the horizon, only to turn back and land on her shoulder nuzzling her face. She removed him as if to understand his meaning….he wanted her to follow. "I am not a bird Diaval." She said softly, knelling down by the lake, looking at him head on as he sat before her. "I cannot fly."

He cawed at her and she stroked his head. "I cannot go with you." Again he cawed, somewhat angered; he did not understand, she went to pet him again in apology but he nipped at her hand. "Silly bird." She said sadly, knowing now the only way to make him understand, she began to walk away. He cawed and cawed battering his wings frantically but she did not turn around. Tears filled her eyes as she went farther and farther away until her beloved friend was no longer heard. For the longest time both seemed to be lost without each other. Until one cold night Odette was awoken by a cawing at her window and….

It was him…home again.

* * *

**how they met**


	3. Stirring the Pot

It was not her first time watching the little princess but it was her first time watching her all night long.

Flora handed little Aurora off to Odette as she stood in the doorway of the cottage with no instruction on where food was to be located or anything else for that matter. It was so strange to Odette that for how mindless her three care takers were Aurora was well provided for. Then again; Odette thought looking off into the woods Aurora's real caretakers were Maleficent and her when she could manage to get to the cottage.

Odette shook her head as the three fairies flew off thinking she wasn't looking. Aurora cooed burring her little hands into Odette's long brown hair. Odette smiled before kissing the little pink nose of the princess and entering the cottage.

Maleficent looked through heavy branches at what was her young successor at least in the case of taking care of the little beasty. She knew she had to do something for the child in the light of day, whilst she could only be the babe's caretaker in the cloak of night, and those three idiots wouldn't cut it.

She knew she would have to find Aurora a temporary daytime mother and through stories told by Diaval had found the maiden Odette; kind, quiet and loyal. By disguise of a white swan Odette could fly overhead and unseen to the cottage, never once questioned by Flora, Fonda or Merriweather.

Maleficent gave a sidelong glance at the man clad in black sulking as he watched the maiden through the window twirl with the babe in her arms. Maleficent chuckled remembering Diaval's rather comical reunion with Odette. He had wanted to surprise her as a man and climbed into her window by night and in return (at the surprise of a strange man creeping into her room) Odette had hit him several times with a broom.

At an amusing thought Maleficent lifting her chin; it might be entertaining to put Diaval who unnerved Odette in human form in the cottage with Odette and the little beasty for 24 hours. A strong headed woman, a snarky, vain man and a two year old baby…. It could be a treat to observe.

"Diaval." Maleficent summoned, calling her servant to her side. "Why don't you go help Odette tonight, I have things to tend to in the Moors." Maleficent turned aloofly and started away.

Diaval cringed. "I'd rather be turned into a dog again." He muttered under his breath before going after his mistress. "I think Odette is fine on her own; besides what will you do without me?"

Maleficent gave a snicker. "It wasn't a request Diaval, it was an order." She paused. "Besides, I know how absolutely crazy Odette is about you."

Diaval inwardly felt ill at this sentiment, reflecting to himself. "Crazy, I do not deny."

Odette laid upon her stomach on the wood floor playing with the little princess and her letter blocks. "This is an another A block!" exclaimed Odette in a soft tone, holding up a red block and smiling as Aurora clapped her hands with joy. "Now if we put this A block next to th blocks we can spell… Aurora. See!" Odette finished putting the final block in place, just as she was doing so there was a knock upon the door.

Curious as to who could have found the cottage Odette armed herself with a block and crept to the door and opened it silently. Diaval entered, arms shielding himself. "Before you beam me with a broom again let me just say-" he halted lowering his arms, seeing her means of protection he raised an eyebrow and pointed at her hand. "a block? You are going to protect yourself and a baby with a tiny hunk of wood? "

Odette lowered her arm from what would have been an admirable throw and placed her free hand on her hip. "It was the first thing I saw."

"Wouldn't it have been smarter just not to open the door at all then?" Diaval interrogated with a sly look as he brushed pass Odette with a cool air, as she shut the door behind them. Odette rolled her eyes at this as sarcasm suddenly left her lips. "Come right in, weird bird-man creature."

Diaval looked over his shoulder smugly, he sat down and began making faces at the princess. "Don't mind if I do, buttercup, thank you."

Odette gave her blue eyes another roll before rejoining the tot in her playtime. Diaval made to kneel from where he sat to play also with Aurora only to be put back by the words of "girls only"

After sometime had past Odette finally stood hoisting Aurora to rest on her hip as Diaval sat with his feet on the table. Odette suddenly hovered over him with a hard expression, Diaval only grinned snidely. "Whats with the lemon face, buttercup?"

Frowning, Odette tapped his leather boot with a delicate finger. "Get your feet or talons, or whatever are under those muddy boots off of where we need to eat, please."

Diaval obeyed getting to his feet Odette passed Aurora off to him. "Its your turn." She said before sashaying around cabinets and cubbies for pots and pans. Mockingly Diaval curled his lip making the baby chortle. "I thought it was a girls' only party."

Odette smirked. "Oh it is! I have to cook dinner and your not doing anything so you can play little-woman and entertain the baby."

Diaval snarled bouncing the little princess from side to side. "Thank goodness its not a ladies party, or neither one of us could play with her."

At this Odette shot a glare in his direction as she began prepping some corn she had found for a stew. Diaval held a hand up in surrender. "A joke, it was a joke Odette! Gees, maybe I should stop calling you buttercup and start calling you sourpuss!"

The dark haired beauty stifled a laugh as she watched Diaval twirl, spin and humming around the cottage with the baby; balancing her on one hip and holding her little hand. "Crazy bird." She mused getting Diaval's attention and earning a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Well since you taught her spelling, I wanted to teach her to dance." He resumed his antics; now singing to Aurora as well. "I know you I danced with you, la la la- la-dum! De-da-dum, that gleam in your eyes is so la-de-da-da dum."

Odette was fully laughing now, leaning against the breakfast nook. "Oh my gosh!" she giggled. "You sing just like a vulture!"

Diaval curled his lip again. "Ha, ha, ha. Very funny; lets see you do better." He declared motioning her over. "Go on." He provoked, leaning back near the stew as Odette now had Aurora. "Give it a go."

Odette animatedly cleared her throat and began to sing and dance very softly and with a swan-like grace. "I know you I walked with you once upon a dream, I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar agleam, and I know its true…"

Diaval finished the dinner for Odette; which had been his plan all along. Once in a while he would glance over at the two girls waltzing about the room and laughing, and he would smile to himself, shaking his head happily.

After Odette gave Aurora her dinner, Diaval took on bath time duty; which consisted over keeping a very fussy, very wiggly princess in her tub. After 15 minutes Diaval came back in the room sopping wet with a giggling Aurora wrapped in a towel. "Looks who's clean!" he announced smiling down at the babe and pressing his forehead to damp golden curls.

At this Odette set down the book she was reading and put her face near Aurora putting her finger in her little hand. "Hello sweetness, you are so pretty."

"Why, thank you buttercup." Said Diaval batting his dark eyes, Odette laughed and pushed him playfully.

Diaval kissed the little princess goodnight as he stood up from the rocking chair and put her in her crib. He went over to Odette who pumped water to wash the dishes and nudged her, nodding his head towards the cradle. "Fast asleep that one." He whispered. "Give me a dish."

Odette smiled. "No I have it, Diaval." She returned.

"Don't be difficult." He protested intervening gently as they both took their place at the wash tub; awkwardly they smiled. "So, how have you been?" he asked.

Odette shrugged, lowering her eyes. "Fine I guess, trying to make up to aunt Marie for what happened with Derek."

Diaval nodded. "Yes, you put bars on your windows after our little mishap a week or so ago, so I was wondering how you were…"

"I'm sorry for that Diaval, and for every snide remark I made. I was just freaked out you know; its not everyday that your animal friend sneaks in your house as a human."

At this Diaval snickered. "No harm no fowl Odette." They both smiled before looking back at the baby…

Maleficent was pleased at her handy work as she glanced into the window from the forest. There was just one more thing…. With a wave of her hand Diaval had tripped sideways into Odette and for a moment, at least; the two friends embraced.

Maleficent knew from stories that they could be close again, all she needed to do was stir the pot.

* * *

I'm kinda liking this Odette Diaval one shots... so if anyone wants me to write certain maleficent situations I'm open to it


	4. I Know You

He paced back and forth in front of the book shop pondering what his first human words to her would be. He practiced different variations of greetings. "Hello Odette. Salutations, Odette. Nice day, don't you think Odette? Why, hello Odette." They all sounded so anticlimactic for the occasion of two species who had been the most unlikely of best friends for most of their lives communicating for the first time. He turned and saw his reflection in the shop window.

He turned from one side and then to the other; he was tall, with a tiny body and yet it had visible strength; his face still had a slight resemblance of a bird in the form of his slightly longer nose and black feather-like hair. He noted a few scars upon his very pale skin and chocked it down to the fall from his nest when he was but a chick…, when Odette had saved him. He was not bad looking in this form, yet he found himself to be a far more handsome raven. After all, before the events of meeting his mistress he was in the process of finding himself a mate for spring and already he had a gaggle of lovely female ravens lined up to be his mate. Now all it came down to was deciding after serving his mistress who would be the lucky she-bird.

At this moment he spotted three female ravens perched on the tree across the way, all making mating-calls, Diaval snickered and walked closer as they looked upon him. He looked around and made a soft caw of his own, despite the strange looks he received. Something brushed against his shoulder but in the heat of wooing he did not notice. He stopped briefly noting that he was not as attracted to these ravens as before. "Beautiful , are they not?" A soft, sweet sound came from beside him.

Diaval turned his face and jolted back. The sun behind her made the elegant angles of her profile more pronounced. Her cloak gently rested against long brunette tresses slipping down slowly, blue eyes full of laughter. Odette raised a nimble finger up towards the ravens, offering them perhaps the most loving perch they would ever know. Diaval was enamored; he had been in her presents before, but he had never actually seen her before this moment. Maleficent was the most beautiful of her kind; but Odette, Diaval thought, must have been absolutely stunning to the males of her species. She, in short, was beautiful.

Odette lifted her chin to reveal a long, slender, swanlike neck as she smiled at the ravens. The ravens turned and flew away without a care to which Diaval frowned. "Snooty little devils." He cursed. Another soft laugh came from beside him. "You can't get them all to come to you." Odette assured.

"Yeah, but they didn't have to fly away!" Diaval muttered.

"Wouldn't you?" Odette asked as they now faced each other head on; Diaval softened his expression. "From you? Never." He replied with a grin tugging at his lips. Odette raised an eyebrow at the stranger but smiled and thanked him with an awkward grace. He awaited her to continue the conversation as was her usual way, but she said nothing. "Whats the matter Odette?" he questioned, stepping closer in concern. "Don't you recognize me?"

Odette brushed some hair from her eyes and bit her lip hesitantly before replying. "No, should I recognize you?"

Diaval went to speak again only to be cut short by a barking dog bonding towards him. He coward backwards shielding himself as the mangy thing came closer, now at his leg. Odette got to her knees on the pavement summoning the animal to her. she looked up at the frightened man as she got the mutt calm by stroking it. "Its only Ludo, Mr. Parks dog." Odette assured. "He's a real sweetheart, let me show you."

"Here, give me your hand." Odette reaching up took his pale hand in a beautifully contrasting tan one, with such gentleness she pulled him near to the canine. A moments' hesitation and then…

"I'm petting it! I'm petting a dog!" Diaval announced with a triumphant laugh. "Oh Odette you always know what to do! You always have such away with-" he looked up and met her questioning eyes. "Animals, or so I can see." He cleared his throat getting to his feet and pulling her to hers.

"Thank you for doing that." He said awkwardly rubbing his arm; she now began to examine him. "Strange." She mused. "I feel like we've…."

"Met before." He finished. "We have, just never so… intimately." He rubbed the back of his neck. He then looked the basket she was carrying to see a book.

"The History of the Moors volume two?"

Odette blushed and nodded. "I've read it like twenty seven times over."

"Twenty eight actually." He corrected before putting the back of his hand to her forehead and cheek. "You must not be feeling well, you only read volume two when you are ill." Odette stepped back and stared; making him curse himself.

"I…I didn't think anyone knew that about me." she stammered uneasily.

Diaval smiled knowingly, meeting her curious eyes before saying. "I know you."

Odette lost her words momentarily and though unbidden, returned the sweet gesture before Odile and her senses called her away from him… "I'm sorry." She whispered.

* * *

**Sorry its so out of order... I imagine Diaval as a real lady's ****man ****bird... next will be Aurora's 13's birthday or how Odette met Mal...or maybe post movie**

**thank you for the reviews**


	5. 13th Birthday part 1

It was the middle of spring. Aurora looked out at the edge of the forest on her tip toes seeking one sight in particular. She bit her lip fearing the worst only to see an all too familiar vision of snow white feathers waddle determinedly towards the cottage.

Aurora's eyes brightened as a ring of gold began to encircle the beloved creature and from feathers of white a full-fledged woman evolved, fully formed in a single, graceful breath her stride did not miss a beat. It was a wonder to Aurora that the transformation never seemed to faze what could only be described as her guardian angel. How wonderful the thought; a fairy godmother and a guardian angel!

Aurora, with a laugh sprung from her seat by the window and ran straight into the arms of her swan. Odette embraced the child with a sisterly love, tilting her chin up Odette kissed the nose of Aurora. "Prettier by the day." Odette winked.

Aurora smiled and led Odette into the cottage with bounding excitement. "I didn't want to open my presents without you Odette! Come, sit down, sit down!"

"I'm sitting, I'm sitting!" Odette chortled as the young princess practically danced about the small confines of the room with glee. The dark haired beauty smile broadened when a black raven and a horned shadow appeared threw one of the windows; Odette stared up at the magnificent bird as he looked down at the dancing girl; throughout every major event of Aurora's life the three of them were always there, and here they all were again, 13 years later, proud and parental. "Almost like a real family." Odette whispered with soft melancholy.

Before any of this had happened they were all alone; Maleficent without wings, Diaval without means of expression and herself without any purpose in life; and through each other and Aurora all the cracks in their lives were filled. Odette looked at the horned shadow with slight remorse; while this was going to be another event spent together, it was still another year past and another closer to the possible demise of everything they loved and what held them together…Aurora.

Odette shut her eyes to try and clear her mind; to think about it in great detail just made it all too real. A sigh of disappointment called her attention back to reality. Odette opened her eyes to see an unwrapped hammer, nails and board. Odette cringed at the three gifts. "Its to fix that squeaky board in your room." Explained one of the aunties with pride.

"Its…" Aurora began looking for words, Odette walked over and placed a firm, comforting hand on her slumped shoulder. "Lovely." Finished Odette, with a swift glance to Aurora. "it's a lovely gift."

"Oh yes!" Assured Aurora, nodding. "I am so grateful, thank you." Aurora then hugged all the aunties in gratitude before they took their leave.

Aurora sauntered about the room; neglected, holding the nails and hammer in her hand she looked at her swan who was making a cake. "Why did you make me say it was lovely?" Aurora questioned.

"Because it is lovely." Explained Odette stirring the batter in deep concentration, strands of dark hair falling in her face. "Or the thought behind it is at least. Gratefulness is a virtue everyone appreciates. You know there are many people in this kingdom who have nothing or little to it."

"Are you one of them?" asked the girl resting against the wall.

"My aunt and cousin tell me we are, but…I don't see it. I have a roof over my head and my health and you, godmother and pretty bird which makes me richer than King Stefan himself!" Odette walked over and kissed Aurora's brow. "Love is the only real riches in this world my girl."

"Speaking of love." Said Aurora shyly. "Do you think I will ever find it?"

Odette beamed; this was about the right age! When every little girl dreams of romance and that one person. Odette reveled in Aurora's wide awaiting eyes; because she not that long ago asked her mother the same thing. "Love, when it is true at least; finds you. You don't find it. Love is like the wind; one day it just blows in to your heart and your soul, and whenever your not with the one you love it is like a constant lingering breaze." She paused. "But when you are with them, the love inside of you is like a hurricane; wild and majestic, awaiting for you to take wing, at least so I hear."

"What is that girl trying to do?" Hissed Maleficent to her servant. "She is setting Aurora up for heartbreak with her childish stories about love and wind and…. I knew that Odette girl was a bad idea."

Diaval shook his head; this was a normal occurrence with his mistress from day one. Maleficent would watch Odette with forged malice and snarky quips; constantly complaining about how bringing Odette into the mixture was a "bad idea", but Odette was 13 years' worth of a bad idea at that.

"Well." Entreated Diaval, resting back on his elbows. "Odette must be doing something right. Between the three of us we've managed to keep Aurora alive and healthy." He paused tilting his head at the scene before him. "She raises Aurora with such poise, doesn't she."

Maleficent turned with a devilish grin on her crimson lips. "I suppose it helps, that you just happened to be love-struck for our little swan-girl."

"Me? love-struck? With Odette?" Diaval repeated. "Mistress; I could never love someone who practically came from my own nest. I mean she was the first sight I saw when I was just a newborn hatchling and she cared for me when I was just an egg." He shook his head. "Do not get me wrong, she has become the most beautiful woman, both inside and out, and she is one of the most graceful swans ever to shake a feather but…"

"But nothing, you love her. do not tell me after 13 years of rearing up a child together you-"

"I do love the woman I raised a child with." Said Diaval firmly. "But it is not Odette."

Maleficent looked away and sighed through parted lips. She had no desire to have this conversation; now or ever. With a wave of her hand Diaval was formed into a bird again, feeling neglected. A sudden scream rippled threw the air, putting both of them in a panic.

Aurora rushed down the stairs, pinning a rosy, pink gown to her slender form; she leapt over the final step and spun about the room in excitement. Odette smiled; she had known from the high pitched squeal that Aurora had found her gift under the squeaky floorboard where she had hid it. "Oh my goodness!" chirped Aurora. "I love it Odette! It is the prettiest dress I own! Thank you! Thank you!"

A big hug was exchanged. "Its not every day that a young lady enters her teens." Winked Odette, putting her finished cake into a box.

"Oh I will never want for anything else in my life!" Giggled Aurora tracing the gold trim of the dress.

"Oh!" sighed Odette dramatically. "I was going to take you to the town festival, but since you don't want for anything else, I guess I will just have to unpack the cake."

Another scream hitched in Aurora's throat as she stomped her feet in sheer joy. "OH my goodness! Oh my goodness! I love you I love you I love you! I get to go to the festival I get to go to the festival! This is the best day of my life! " Aurora now jumped with Odette laughing. "Go put the dress on!" ordered Odette happily.

As soon as Aurora left the room Odette was suddenly pinned to the wall by gold magic. "You stupid girl!" Roared Maleficent as Odette struggled beneath her grip. "How could you do this? how could you plan this-this THING without even consulting Diaval or I?"

Odette began to chook and the black faerie let her fall to the floor grasping at her throat. "Because I knew you would say no." Odette got to her feet straightening her gown. "Aurora is 13 now, she should get to see what is beyond these four walls."

"You mean the cruel and vicious world that her father lives in? Oh very nice Odette!"

"No! I mean the world that you and I and Diaval have already gotten the chance to see!" protested Odette. "Let Aurora be the judge of how cruel the world is to her, not you."

Maleficent stepped forward threateningly and gritted her teeth. "I ought to hit you with my staff Odette, I swear to the gods!"

"Go ahead!" stated Odette standing firm. "Hit me, beat me, turn me into a swan forever, I care not! I have thought of all the repercussions and all the dangers that this night might hold, for all of us! But I am willing to risk it! I am willing to risk it for Aurora's happiness. I have raised and loved and protected Aurora since I was 16 years old and I will raise, love and-protect her still." Odette looked Maleficent dead in the eye now. "I will protect her Maleficent."

13 years later…. 13 years later and Maleficent still saw the headstrong, caring young woman who dared to venture into the Moors, the woman who she had trusted with the little beastie still stood before her as determined as ever,… as worthy as ever.

"Do not fail me, Odette."

To be continued…

* * *

**this is a two parter :p with a little Diaval/Maleficent action**

**please please viewer**


End file.
